Homeless pervert who touched up my leg
by Nannon-yay
Summary: Tamaki buys a bottle off a homeless person believeing it has magical powers but the whole club ends up getting drunk and playing spin the bottle truth or dare. Tamakix? Oneshot.


The Third Music Room was always empty on Sundays, very rarely would girls come to admire the hosts on this particular day of week as they were helping their mothers and maids prepare a Sunday dinner banquet.

On this Sunday, Haruhi was sitting on a red sofa of the host club, her legs propped up on the material and her hands holding a novel entitled: _"Bras and Broomsticks." _There was silence all across the room as Honey was silently eating his cake, Mori was watching his blond companion with a look of neutrilaity across his slender face. And Hikaru and Kaurou were whispering to each other in a corner conjuring up some terrible prank.

However, Tamaki and Kyouya were nowhere to be seen. They had left under an hour before hand, to go shopping for items to decorate the third floor music room.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a pissed off looking Kyouya and a bright, beaming King (aka Tamaki Suou)

"You spent three thousand yen on a bottle from a freaking homeless person." Kyouya grumbled as he slammed his clipboard against a grand, wooden table. He blew tangled, black hair from his face through clenched teeth as he sat down aggresively next to Haruhi, almost crushing her legs.

"It's a magic bottle Kyouya! It brings goo luck to anyone who buys it! And the man wasn't homeless he just didn't care about his appearence!" Tamaki smiled as he placed a glass bottle on the table infront of Haruhi. She gazed over at it from her book.

"Tamaki, he was homeless for christs sake! He was sitting in a cardboard box saying: Spare some change?!" Kyouya rolled his eyes as the blond danced happily around the table chanting rhymes in french.

"He was a nice man though Kyouya! He had a heart of gold!" Tamaki laughed as he clapped his hands and started humming a french tune.

"He practically molested me Tamaki! He was a freaking pervert!" Kyouya groaned as he slapped the blond round his stupid head with an almighty thwack.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya with such sadness in his violet eyes as tears welled up, he grabbed his friend by his shoulders and stared him straight in the eyes. He bought his face towards Kyouya's and started whispering to him with that puppy dog look across his face.

"He was demonstarting how to use the magic of the bottle Kyouya, how can you be soo cruel?" Tamaki cried as he dropped his arms from Kyouya's shoulders and leant against the wall, his slender hand perched across his own forehead and his other hand clutched onto his chest.

The shadow king rolled his onyx eyes.

"By touching up my leg?" Kyouya said as he grabbed the blond and threw him down on the sofa.

Tamaki shook his head and smiled up at the raven boy.

"Okay Kyouya. Every person to themselves." Tamaki beamed as Kyouya dropped his clenched fists and sighed before turning his back and picking up his laptop. The raven headed for the door as Haruhi pushed Tamaki's legs away from her.

"Hold on Kyouya!" Two familliar voices chimed together. Kyouya's attention was bought to Hikaru and Kaurou who had placed their hands on Kyouya's shoulders and twisted him round to their view.

"We were thinking, seeing asthough you don't believe in the magic of the bottle..." Hikaru said as he looked at his twin.

"Maybe we could play a little game with it. Seeing asthough Tamaki spent all that money on it!" Karou continued.

Kyouya looked at both of the twins.

"I'm sorry, but I have no time for foolish games!" Shadow King snapped as he turned his back to them, but as if by magic, Tamaki was directly infront of him squealing and jumping up and down like a customer of the club.

"A game?! Whoopee a game, a fun game for us all to play as friends!" Tamaki smiled as he grabbed Kyouya's wrist and dragged him over to the coffee table.

"I don't want to play a silly game!" Kyouya complained as he was thrown to the floor on his backside. The glass bottle was still siting in the middle of the coffee table and now the rest of the host club were sitting in a circle around it.

"Don't be a sour puss Kyo-chan!" Honey giggled as he placed his usa-chan on the sofa next to him.

"I'm not playing..." Kyouya repeated again.

Suddenly a champagne glass was put down infront of him as pink liquid bubbled inside it. He looked up at Tamaki who was holding a bottle of pink champagne. Kyouya gulped, why did his so called best friend have to tease him like this.

"I know how much you love Pink champagne Kyouya. So... I thought I'd give you some... if you play with us of course!" The blond smiled, "And you did say you were thirsty at the market and you haven't had a drink all day. And it's six o'clock!"

The grey eyed boy sighed reluctantly and pushed his glasses further up his nose with an index finger.

"Fine!" He said as Tamaki pushed the glass of liquid towards him.

Kyouya snatched the glass and gulped the drink down in one go, before long the group was playing a very drunken game of truth or dare as they had all gotten through five bottles of the pink, heavenly liquid as Kyouya called it. Kyouya was not his usual self when he was drunk, he wasn't uptight, stressed or quiet. He was very happy and outgoing, a loving drunk.

Haruhi had only drunk a couple of glasses but she was asleep on the sofa, a blanket laid over her body and her head propped on a pillow. Honey was smiling at her through half closed eyes as he dazily tripped over the corner of the side table and landed into Mori's lap. The tall man didn't react he just sat there and stared into space, a look of fuzziness across his face.

Tamaki reached out for the glass bottle on the table and spun it around, it took four turns before it landed on Hikaru who was sprawled out across the floor, his eyes spinning around and he was singing loudly over the top of Tamaki's voice.

"Uptown girl! She's been living in her uptown world!" The red head chimed happily as his twin pulled him by his collar to sit up straight.

"Hikaru it's your turn" Kaurou slurred as he placed his arm around his brother's shoulder and placed his head against Hikaru's.

"Oh right... I pick truth!" Hikaru hiccupped as Tamaki thought for a second.

"Do you fancy Haruhi?" Tamaki inquired as the yellow eyed boy hiccupped again.

Hikaru paused as all attention was on him.

"I'm gonna be totally honest with you all..." Hikaru said, " Yeah I do... abit."

"Abit?" Kyouya smiled, "What d'ya mean abit? Like you really fancy her or do you like someone else?"

Hikaru nodded as Kyouya said the last three words.

"Who?" Tamaki asked as Hikaru slunched over his brother's shoulder.

"No... it's too embarrasing!" Hikaru replied his cheeks turning as pink as the champagne.

"Come on buddy! You can tell us!" Tamaki reasurred him.

"Okay... you know my chemistry teacher?" Hikaru suggested as the rest of the group looked at him blankly. They all cottoned on and went: Oh before laughing.

"You fancy her?" Kyouya laughed as he stumbled over his words, "So do I... I think even some of the girls fancy her. She is fucking hot."

"Yeah, she's a slut though!" Tamaki mentioned the rest of them nodded and Mori didn't really say anything all he did was let his head fall back onto the sofa behind him where Haruhi still lay sleeping.

"Oh well... I guesse it's your turn to spin the bottle Hikaru." Kaurou noted as his brother brang himself away from his twin.

He placed a hand on the bottle and spun it as it landed on Kyouya.

The shadow king looked from left to right before saying: "Dare."

Hikaru glacned at his twin and they both began to whisper dare suggestions into eachother's ears, rather slyly actually. That was them the little devil type.

After a few moments, Kaurou turned towards Kyouya with a grin across his face.

"We dare you to make out with Tamaki." He smiled as a look of horror spread on Kyouya's face, Tamaki didn't seem too fazed by it though.

"No way! I don't care if I'm drunk or not. I am not making out with him! I'm not freaking gay!" The shadow king argued as he looked at Tamaki. The blond seemed shocked and he began to burst into tears. Honey rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Don't worry Tama-chan! It isn't that Kyouya doesn't like you. It's just that he isn't a very kinetic person!" Honey comforted the king as tears of sorrow streamed down his violet eyes and down to his chin, falling off like raindrops of fire.

"I know... but I thought I was the prince of all men and not even another prince will kiss me! I must be the worse person alive!" Tamaki wailed as Kyouya shot a look of concern over at his friend, the raven got up unsteadily and almost tripped over as he stumbled up to Tamaki and pushed Honey out of his way.

"It's not that Tamaki!" Kyouya hushed the blond by pressing a finger against his lips, "You are the most amazing prince in the world of all men!"

Tamaki looked up at Kyouya as his golden locks fell away from his tear stained cheeks.

"Really?" The blond asked.

"Yes... and I've never really told you this but... I fancy you like chronic..." Kyouya slurred as Tamaki wiped the tears from his bright, purple eyes. He peered up at him and smiled.

"No you don't!" Tamaki laughed as Kyouya began to push his hand up Tamaki's school shirt, the blond was cut off his words by a tongue swirling in his mouth.

"Aww... isn't that sweet!" Honey admired as he gripped onto Mori's arms, the tall man stared blankly at the sight infront of him. But a small, half smile filled his lips.

Tamaki began to slide his hands over Kyouya's dark hair and ruffle it out of place, their cheeks were brushing and their noses were bashing into eachother's. Kyouya continued to bite the blond's dark pink lips with hard gestures as the Hikaru and Kaurou watched wide eyed.

The shadow prince pulled his face away from Tamaki's and smiled, he cluthced onto the blond's hand tight and rested his head against the king's shoulder, closing his eyes slightly. Tamaki picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed on Mori, and the blond looked up and said.

"Well then... truth or dare?" Tamaki wrapped his slender finger's around Kyouya's slightly smaller ones and brushed the boy's cheek with his thumb, feeling the smooth texture.

Kyouya smiled in his daze as he moved closer towards the blond boy and placed his arm around his waist, pulling him tight, close towards him. Kyouya muttered something about bed and Tamaki hesitated for a minute, "Sorry everyone! You're gonna have to play this game without me and my prince as he needs his beauty sleep!"

And with that both boys got up, the raven's arm still around Tamaki's waist and there hands still gripped onto eachother. Tamaki smiled at the group and pulled Kyouya towards the door by his hand.

"Goodnight my friends!" He cheered as the others watched him and Kyouya leave the room.

Hikaru and Kaurou exchanged glances as smiles spread across their faces.

"Sweet dreams..." They both giggled as the King and Prince left hand in hand out of the host club, and up to one of the bedrooms...


End file.
